Te estare esperando
by Luka-sama
Summary: Lucy observo con lagrimas y desesperada el cuerpo de Natsu desaparecer poco a poco, la batalla final habia terminado y ahora era tiempo de una despedida. Pero como Natsu no estaba conforme con eso, le habia hecho una promesa "Nos volveremos a ver Luce" decía mientras su cuerpo desaparecia en miles de luces calidas. Él siempre cumplia sus promesas, aun despues de la muerte. ¿Verdad?
_Pues el Nalu me llego a media noche con una idea, pero como me daba pereza despertarme hasta ahorita pude escribir algo :D_

 **Te estaré esperando**

Magnolia era un pueblo muy hermoso, lleno de árboles y ciudadanos amigables, con un hermoso gremio que estaría por muchas generaciones con ellos. Fairy tail sin duda era el corazón del pueblo, quien daba seguridad y alegría a los infantes. Muchos de los magos del lugar eran respetados incluso fuera del continente, cada uno de ellos tenía una historia que cargaba en su espalda y una familia que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante.

Pero ese día en el parque, aquella mujer solo sonreía amablemente. Tenía una larga cabellera rubia hasta sus caderas, ropas bastante cómodas y un libro grueso en sus manos. Era conocida como una gran maga celestial, que había pasado por muchos eventos para lograr ser una maga clase s. El hechicero semanal aun la tenía entre las solteras más cotizadas del momento. A pesar de tener 28 años aún era bastante popular tanto en jóvenes como adultos.

A su lado un niño sonreía emocionado.

-Listo para la historia de hoy-hablo la mujer mostrando un libro.

El niño solo asintió antes de sentarse en su regazo.

…

 _La batalla final estaba sobre nosotros, la esperanza era poca, pero el deseo de vivir nos alentaba. Cada uno tenía algo por lo que luchar, pero sobre todo el deseo de mantenernos como una familia nos hacía levantarnos. Pero incluso ese fuerte deseo no podría retrasar lo inevitable._

 _Cada batalla fue dura, algunos separados del resto, pero siempre luchando contra el malvado y su ejército. Cuanto llanto y desesperación donde antes había risas. Todos heridos y con recuerdos que jamás olvidarían._

 _Pero eso no me importaba, yo sol observaba incrédula al hombre frente a mí, ese alegre chico que un día me había tendido la mano para unirme al gremio, estaba ahora frente a mí nuevamente para la despedida._

 _Porque había derrotado a su hermano._

 _Pero eso significaba también morir el mismo._

 _-Me lo prometiste-dije entre lágrimas al ver el cuerpo del chico empezar a brillar._

 _La sonrisa en el rostro del hombre fue una de disculpa, era obvio que pondría la seguridad de todos antes que la de él. No le importaba morir con tal de darnos un día más. Pero a pesar de que Happy le había suplicado no hacerlo, cuantas veces yo le grite que no hiciera una tontería._

 _Ahí estaba él._

 _Siempre desafiando la lógica._

 _Mi pecho sentía una desgarradora emoción, me negaba a perderlo, era mi mejor amigo._

…

-¿Nee-san lo quería mucho?-mascullo el niño de brazos cruzados y con una expresión de enojo.

La mujer sonrió antes de acariciarle la cabeza con ternura.

-¿Celos?-

-Yo te quiero mucho Nee-san-

-Pues yo quiero continuar la historia-

-Aburrida-

…

 _-Lo siento mucho Luce-dijo el chico cuando me acerque hasta estar frente a él._

 _Su cuerpo cada vez brillaba más, si él aún estaba frente a mí era por una gran fuerza de voluntad. Con lágrimas me lo abrase con desesperación intentando evitar que se fuera, que me dejara nuevamente sola. Si bien siempre fuimos cercanos, jamás habíamos cruzado esa línea, avanzar a una relación o tener sentimientos por el otro._

 _Ella había notado que él parecía interesado, pero había sido tímida y tenido vergüenza, había sido solo una tonta en no notarlo._

 _Ahora era muy tarde, pero no quería dejarlo ir._

 _-No me dejes sola-solloce en su pecho, para mi horror ya podía ver a través de él._

 _Levante mi cara con horror, pero él solo seguía sonriendo. Evidentemente lo hacía por mí, sin querer dejarme un mal recuerdo. Estaba contento de haber hecho lo que hizo, no se arrepentía._

 _Eso me dolía._

 _-Ahora no puedo hacer mucho, pero te prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar-dijo él con una sonrisa._

…

-¿Pero no está muriendo?-

-Dejadme continuar la historia-

-Hai Nee-san-

…

 _Entonces así sería la despedida._

 _No comprendía como él podía simplemente sonreír y diciendo que nos volveríamos a ver en una situación como esta. Pero después de todo era el dragón Slayer de fuego más impredecible que conocía, aquel hombre que hacia siempre lo correcto y que cumplía con su palabra fuera cual fuera._

 _Era un gran mago._

…

-Yo también soy un gran mago Nee-san-dijo el menor obviamente ofendido.

-Hai Hai-dijo la mujer volviendo a leer la historia, acostumbrada a esas adorables interrupciones.

…

 _-Te estaré esperando-dije con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos, pero intentando reunir fuerza para una sonrisa._

 _El chico sonrió antes de poner una mano en mi mejilla, la acaricio tiernamente como nunca antes había demostrado ser._

 _Tanto tiempo buscando una pareja perfecta, aquel chico que me entendiera y fuera dulce conmigo. Había sido una idiota. El único hombre que podía pedir siempre estuvo a mi lado, como mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi soporte._

 _Era tan tarde._

 _-¿Puedo?-dijo viendo levemente a mis labios y luego mis ojos._

 _Sonreí con ironía._

 _Era la persona más adorable del mundo._

 _Asentí entre lágrimas. El contacto no se hizo esperar ya que nos estábamos quedando sin tiempo. Primero fue un simple roce, pero pronto el chico demando más de mi boca como siempre. Era posesivo, territorial, me mantenía cerca de él con sus pocas fuerzas._

 _Cuando se separó de mí, ya casi no se veía._

 _-Ittekimasu- se despidió como si fuera a una misión cualquiera._

 _Muchas veces al irse de misión solo, decía esa expresión. Una vez le había preguntado por qué y había contestado con que sentía como que su hogar estaba en mi casa. No fue mucho tiempo después que descubrí que desde hace tiempo el chico estaba interesado en mí, que esa expresión era una promesa de que volvería a casa._

 _-Itterasshai-alcance a decir antes que su cuerpo desapareciera en un montón de pequeñas luces calientes._

 _Mi sonrisa pronto se transformó lentamente en una fea mueca, las lágrimas salieron sin control y un grito desgarrador salió de mi boca._

 _Porque ese había sido el final de esa interminable guerra._

 _Y el principio de nuestra promesa._

…

La mujer cerró el libro para ver al niño sentado a su lado, este parecía debatir entre sus emociones y que decir. Era tan fácil de comprender, era solo un infante de nueve años.

-¿Qué opinas?-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me gusto más el arco de los exámenes clase S-concluyo el menor y ella soltó una risa.

Sin duda ese niño era peculiar.

-Pero se nota que Nee-san es genial como escritora, todas tus historias son asombrosas-alabo el niño viéndola con ojos brillantes.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto un año atrás, con esa expresión alegre y corriendo alrededor de ella aun sin conocerla. Primero había estado incrédula y casi entrado en shock, pero luego de ver detenidamente el cabello rosado del niño y esos ojos verde olivo, no le había quedado mucha duda de quien se trataba.

Pero como si fuera el destino aún más irónico, su nombre era igual.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué nunca me dices como se llamaba ese chico-mascullo el infante de brazos cruzados.

Ella solo sonrió con cariño.

-Siempre queriendo saber todo, Natsu-chan-dijo con diversión.

Al niño se le hincho una vena en la frente, obviamente odiaba que ella lo llamara con esa manera, después de todo él odiaba ser tratado como un niño.

-Bueno igual ese tipo es un debilucho, yo seré un mejor mago de fuego-se dijo señalando su pecho de forma orgullosa.

Ella solo sonrió con melancolía viendo al cielo.

-Además yo nunca te rompería una promesa, Lucy-nee-aseguro el niño deseando quitar su rostro triste.

Eso era verdad, lo había descubierto desde que lo vio. Había logrado entablar una gran amistad con ese niño en el parque, incluso lo había llevado a Fairy tail donde todos lo había recibido de brazos abiertos. El pequeño Natsu no sabía porque todos lo trataban con tanto cariño, pero igual como siempre se apuntaba a la fiesta. Aunque para todo el gremio no pasó desapercibido como el niño sin duda era más apegado con Lucy, como no se separaba de ella y solía celarla cuando otro hombre se acercaba.

Porque ese niño compartía la misma alma que aquel hombre que había prometido regresar a ella.

Ella lo había estado esperando, pero aún faltaba que volvieran sus memorias. Hace unas semanas el niño había comentado sobre tener sueños con un enorme dragón, de una puerta y una mujer con llaves. Sus memorias probablemente volverían con el tiempo.

Y ella estaría a su lado esperando su regreso.

-Estoy segura que él no rompió su promesa-dijo Lucy con diversión.

El niño la vio confundido.

-No es justo, yo te quiero mucho Nee-san-dijo con un puchero en su boca.

Sonrió acariciando la cabeza del niño.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Natsu-dijo con cariño.

Si bien el menor se sonrojo grandemente y bajo la mirada, ella ahora solo podía sentir un cariño de hermandad ante el menor, tampoco quería que la vieran como una pedófila. El pequeño tendría que esperar a crecer, pues aunque no recordara, ella sabía que no podía estar lejos de él.

-¿Te casaras conmigo cuando crezca?-dijo el niño con mirada determinada.

Sin lugar a duda era Natsu por donde quiera que vean.

-Bueno-dijo ella con simpleza.

Los ojos del menor brillaron.

-Tú dijiste que los magos estelares no rompen sus promesas-dijo él menor feliz.

Estuvieron un rato charlando hasta que un niño de la edad de Natsu de cabello negro lo llamo a lo lejos. El menor salió corriendo no sin antes despedirse de ella con un abrazo. Su hermano mellizo que se llamaba Zeref lo esperaba para volver a casa.

Un suspiro salió de su boca antes de volver a su casa.

-Sin duda te estaré esperando-murmuro por bajo.

Mañana.

Al día siguiente.

Dentro de un mes o varios años.

Porque ella lo quería sin duda.

Así por fin los dos regresarían juntos a Fairy tail.

Justo como siempre debió ser.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les haya gustado._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
